Naughty Little Vampires
by pokemon1998
Summary: After Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer founded out that Allison's dead. They left Rosewood and lived in Mystic Falls to solve the mysteries for Allison's murderer. Then the liars made new enemies and friends along the way to the end. Will they survive? Can they handle the pressure of vampires?


**A New Game**

Friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings grow apart when their clique leader Alison DiLaurentis goes missing. A

year later they all begin receiving messages from the mysterious "A", who threatens to reveal their darkest secrets. Now, "A" has a new plan that

strikes the liars to their end. Will they make it out eventually? Will they stay? Welcome "A" new game...enjoy

* * *

**Aria P.O.V**

Spencer invited me, Hanna, and Emily to sleepover tonight. We were in the living room trying to find a television show to watch, but ended up

getting tired of it.

"Yeah there is nothing on T.V" Hanna said.

"Well we got to do something" Spencer said.

"I know! Lets talk about what we know about "A"!" yelled Hanna.

"I don't want to talk about her" Emily said.

"How do you know it's a her? What if it's a him?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! It might have been a prank" Emily said.

Hanna took out her phone, and showed Emily the text that "A" just sent this morning. The text says:

_I'm still here bitches. And I know everything -A._

"Um...does this seem like a prank to you?" Hanna asked.

" Please put your phone away! I already saw that text and I don't want to see it again" Emily begged.

"Don't forget we all saw it!" Hanna said.

"Yeah but what does it mean?" I asked.

" I'm sure it was just a prank" Spencer explained.

Spencer held the remote and kept changing the channels.

"Hello! Did you not see the text!" Hanna yelled.

"Yes Hanna I saw the text!" Spencer yelled.

"Why are you making it a big deal out of it?!" Emily yelled.

Hanna gave up. She looked from Spencer face to my face.

"Come on Aria! Does this scares you?" Hanna asked.

Spencer, and Emily looked at me like a hawk. All this pressure kills me so bad.

"Look...I just came back from Iceland. I wanted the drama from Allison's missing to be an end of story. She was reported missing for a year already and

who knows probably forever. All of a sudden, a mysterious person decided to make fun of us " Aria explained.

"Allison is not our team leader" Spencer said.

We all looked at Spencer with an obvious face.

"Well..._was_ not our team leader." Spencer said.

"Face it Spence, everybody knows that hanging out with Allison made us somebody. Now that she's missing, we are lone wolves without a pack" Aria

said.

" I bet people are happy that Allison is missing . After all, they symbolize her as a bitch" Hanna said.

"But now we are not protected...we are all alone" Emily said.

There was a long silence. Then Spencer accidentally changed the channel which leads them to the tonight 10:00 news.

"It's the WPKW 9 news" Hanna said.

"I'm sure it's just nothing.."

"Wait" I interrupted Spence.

"what?" Emily said.

"Look"

The news was taking place in a school called Mystic Falls High and a list of people that have died.

"Oh my god!" Spencer yelled.

There were 6 students on the list that died at Mystic Falls. 3 boys and 3 girls exactly. They said the murder happened around 11:00 p.m.

"Murder?" I said.

"Wow that's just messed up" Spence said.

"Man...I heard Mystic Falls is one of the scariest places on the map. It's not lucky to live there" Emily said.

While we were watching the news, the reporter said that they suffered and that a wild animal bite there necks, chests, and stomachs. They lost a lot of

blood and it was all drained by the mysterious wild animal. The news reporter announced the 6 names:

_Bella Evans_

_Jenna Swan_

_Vincent Ken_

_Tony Shapiro_

_Marco Polo_

_Allison DiLaurentis_

"HOLY SHIT!" Hanna yelled.

We got up from our chairs and literally couldn't breath.

"M-maybe..m-maybe...that's not her" Emily sobbed.

"I'm sure there are other girls that are named Allison DiLaurentis" I said.

The news showed the pictures of each of the students...and Allison was one of them. All of a sudden, we heard someone knocking on the door.

We didn't say anything...we were too terrified. When Spencer peaked to the door, all you can see is the door half- way open. There was a loud creak

from the door and Spencer pace walk back to the living room.

"Is anyone here?" Spencer asked.

Then all of our phones rang...we all received a text message at the same time.

"Do you think?..."

"No...I'm sure it's the police telling us that Allison body is found at Mystic Falls" Hanna interrupted Emily.

We all took out our cell phones and saw the same person that scared us..."A". Spencer read out the text...

_Look at the news...there is more - A_

We all turned around and all of a sudden the news reporter received a message saying that there was more information.

"There was a witness saying that there was a another person that came in the Mystic Falls High but none of the bodies looked like him. Apparently,

investigators think that the person the witness was talking about was the last person that came to the school. It was a man that has dark raven hair,

unique blue eyes, and he was shirtless." said the reporter.

"What the hell is 'A' trying to say?" said Hanna.

"That the murderer was shirtless" said Emily.

"He sounds hot" I said.

Everybody looked at me like I completely lost it.

"Sorry"

"Do you think this guy is really 'A' ?" Spencer asked.

" The witness couldn't concentrate how the person would look like , so it'll take a couple of days to sort it out. So whatever you do ...be careful who you

talk and hang out with because it can be the same person that murder these innocents.." said the reporter.

Then all of a sudden , you can hear someone quickly ran downstairs. We all ran to see who it was but...the sound stopped. The person already left the

house quickly as possible. Then "A" text back. The text says:

_Want to know your BFF"s killer? Mystic Falls has it all bitches. Let's start with applying to their school...Mystic Falls High - A_

"Man...Who is that guy?" I said.

**Stefan P.O.V**

"Damon" Stefan answered.

Stefan was also watching the news and he saw everything. The bloody hell of death at the Mystic Falls High School. Everything and every single thing

was Damon doing. This is all his fault. He is ruining my life seeing innocent human beings dead because of him. All of a sudden, I heard someone

in my room. Even though I was in the living room, I can still hear things from far away. Quickly, I _Vampire speed_ to my room. Then I saw the murderer...

...the monster...with no heart...lying on my bed like he was ready to make love.

"Damon" I said.

"Hello brother" He smirked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Why? Can't a man see his baby brother" said Damon.

"You're not a man...you're a coward"

"Correction...I am not afraid of being who I really am. You are." Damon corrected.

"No...you're afraid to let your emotions out. You're afraid to bring your humanity back!" I yelled.

"Well vampires aren't suppose to have humanities ...only human. If you take the -ities out, then you get just 'human'!" Damon yelled.

"Why would you kill 6 students?" I asked.

"What? You mean from the news!" Damon said.

"Don't play dumb with me! Why did you do it?" I yelled.

"That wasn't me"

"Well we are the only vampires here as far as I know"

"Wow...I called this impressive" Damon said.

"I called this sadness...Don't you feel bad?" I asked.

All of a sudden, Damon _vampire speed _and punched me with his fist. Blood came out of my face.

"Stefan, pay close attention...YOU ARE NOT HUMAN...YOU ARE A VAMPIRE" Damon explained.

Damon kept on pushing me to drink blood but that's not going to happen. I pushed him out the window and he fell 50 feet. I look to see if he was

outside then a second later, he was in my room reading my diary.

"Oh man. since when did you became a girl? That will be #2 on my list that I will fix "

"Damon ! That's personal stuff!" I yelled.

I _vampire speed_ to Damon but he blocked me by using his right hand on my face. He use all his strength on his right hand so then I won't kill him.

On his left hand, he was still continuing reading my journal.

"Wow you are so emotional sometimes!" Damon yelled.

"God dammit Damon!" I yelled.

He pushed me and I flied to my bed. He threw my journal and said...

"You write stuff about sad things! About how Uncle Zach Salvatore ( really our great*100 grand nephew) killed because of me. Vicki died because of

me. You write terrible things how everything is my fault-"

"And how you ruined my plan for Elena!" I interrupted.

"Look-"

"No you look! I didn't want Elena to know that we were vampires...yet..but you ruined it" I interrupted again.

"Can we just forget that?" Damon begged.

"Gladly"

I took the diary from the floor and _vampire speed_ to the basement.

"I HATE HUMANS! THEY ARE USELESS BEINGS WITH HEARTS THAT MAKES THEM WEAK!" Damon screamed.

"This isn't the end...I'll continue to drain human bloods...because I don't give a damn!" Damon yelled.

I am at the basement writing my diary. I wrote:

_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. _

_No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped._

**Damon P.O.V  
**

I heard the door bell ring.

"Wow...it looks like my desert is here" I said.

I _super spee_d to the door and wondered...Probably the mailman...ha ha or woman. I opened the door as a gentlemen and when I look outside...

I saw nothing. What the hell? If this is a prank I don't give a damn...then I saw a letter on the floor. I saw the name that sent it to me but I didn't

understand why there was no stamp, and why it was written in red . It says:

_"To: Damon Salvatore...From: A"_

" What the fuck is this?!" I yelled.

I open the envelope and read the letter:

_Welcome to the game Salvatore, your contestants will arrive very shortly. Don't be late. - A_


End file.
